Under his Eyes
by GrowWingsandFall
Summary: Kagome was to deal the final blow, but she hesitated for so long that Naraku escaped... Iniside her... NarakuXKagome Warning: Kissing but nothing Mature
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome stared down at Naraku, his life in her hands. She looked away because he actually seemed like Inuyasha… she couldn't bring herself to do the final blow. She looked at all her friends, unconsciously on the ground. She frowned and waited another minutes before she grabbed the arrow and stabbed him with it.

Was it over? She couldn't tell; a huge light blinded her and… she fell down. The Shikon Jewel in her hand, she clutched it in her fist. Naraku was dead. Kagome actually had a small crush on him. Just a small one, but she never told anyone; "A crush on the Enemy?" that's crazy talk.

--

Naraku had a chance to escape when she hesitated but the only way, was through her.

"So this is her body?" he muttered in disgust. Everything represented kindness and innocent and not even one dark thought entered her mind. He looked at the picture of herself inside her mind. She has little confidence in herself. Naraku stared at the picture, he actually thought she was… _beautiful. _He erased the thought.

He had complete control of the body, he could control it right now but he wanted Inuyasha to believe that Naraku was dead and when they least expected it, he can strike. Suddenly at the corner of his eye, he saw two big picture frames with a heart at the top left corner on each. The first picture was Inuyasha…

The second was… Naraku, himself. _She loves me as much as she loves Inuyasha?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to Reviews:****  
Alternative Angel - **Is that an insult, or half a compliment? Well, I'm new! Go easy on me!

Naraku knew that in one whip he could erase this woman's love for him. But then a thought crossed his mind, he knew how to hurt Inuyasha even more. He took the picture of Inuyasha and crumbled it in his hands and he knew that he can remodel the whole room inside the girl's personality room. He had so much power over Kagome, but right now... he knew that Kagome's love for Inuyasha is fading away.

--

"Kagome? Wake up!" Inuyasha said as he splashed cold water all over her. Immeaditely, Kagome's eyes burst open and she sat straight up.

"You did it! Naraku is dead!" Sango said as she hugged Kagome. After they all stopped hugging her Kagome said "SIT!"

And Inuyasha fell face-first into the dirt, he lifted his face "What was that for?!"

"For splashing cold water all over me." Kagome grinned.  
"Well, come on!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand.  
"What? Where are we going?!" Kagome asked.  
"You'll see!"

Soon the two of them sat on the tree, Kagome was in his arms. But for some reason, she didn't feel the happiness she always felt when she was in his arms.

"So, what are you going to do? With Kikyou gone and all." Kagome asked.  
"I still have you..." Inuyasha smiled.

Usually, Kagome would feel so happy about this but... it's weird how she suddenly didn't like him or hate him anymore.

"Kagome, say something." Inuyasha knew Kagome would usually hug him or show her joy somehow else.  
"Shhh, come down." Kagome said as she climbed down the tree.

--

"Sango, will you bear my child?"

"Miroku..." Sango sighed. "Yes, I will."

"You will?"

"Yes!" The two hugged each other with happy tears in their eyes.

"Kagome! Why are we watching them again?" Inuyasha said.  
Miroku and Sango looked at the two of them in the bushes.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed.

"OWWWW!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku sat in the room, he waited for the girl to find a new body... maybe dead but at least died recently...

But, he found a way to make the girl hate Inuyasha. (A picture of him with a heart break symbol on top of it.) He was soon going to twist her personality and break Inuyasha's heart. He didn't know why he didn't crush his picture too...

Nonsense, he can't use this girl's body, putting youki and turning her into a youkai is deadly on a Miko, human is one thing but Mikos...

--

"Kagome! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing!" Kagome said as she stared at him angrily.

"Have you noticed the two of them fought more and had less love scenes together?" Miroku asked Sango who nodded.  
"Break it up you two." Sango said.

"Fine," Inuyasha said as he looked for a tree to sit on.  
"Where's Shippou?" Kagome asked.  
"He's in a kind town," Miroku said. "By the way... what's wrong with you two?"  
"Inuyasha is more of a jerk than ever." Kagome frowned.  
Sango sighed "Kagome, you seem to be the one picking the fights."  
"No I'm not!" she said. "Oh, where's Kirara?"

"Shippou." was all they said sadly.

--

Naraku saw two pictures, one of the fox youkai he killed, seems like he was a son to the girl. The other was the cat demon which he killed.

"Well, I have to make her forget them don't I?" he laughed and crushed both pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the Reviews!  
I'm sorry, this chapter is short and I didn't update for a long time! Sorry!

Chapter4

_Oh man... something's really wrong about Kagome._

Lately, Kagome forgets about a lot of things... she's been acting mean and she doesn't even spend anytime with the group. One time, Sango spied on Kagome going into the woods. She was walking throught the field of dead warriors and then she just walked back.

"Kaede, we need your help, something's affecting Kagome." Sango said. The group was gathered around a fire in Kaede's hut.  
"Aye, I can only find out what's in her." Kaede muttered.

Kagome entered "What are you doing?" Sango jumped onto her back and said "Go Miroku!" Miroku punched her on her head... well, at least hard enough to knock her out.

Kaede took out a charm and placed it on her head.

--

"Seems like someone is going to peek into the girl's head..." Naraku said, he wasn't sure what to do so he hid in a crack in her mind...


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies to Reviews-**  
Dad Kapital - Thank you! I'll make describe things better now :)  
Inuyasha Freak - I am updating now, ;)  
Pryest - You're about to find out!  
Thanks for the Reviews

**Chapter 5**

Naraku didn't know that the crack he was hiding in was caused by himself, he played around with the girl's mind too much and for humans, this leaves a huge strain in their brain.

He turned off his Youki and hid.

--

"... This is wrong, she can see everything Kagome loves and all her secrets!" Inuyasha frowned, he wanted to peek in himself.

"There are a bunch of ashes on the ground, and- oh my god." Kaede shrank back in terror.

--

Naraku thought Kaede saw him but he continued to listen.

--

"N-Naraku, she likes Naraku, but she doesn't seem to have any love for Inuyasha!" Kaede whispered. "Something is causing her to hate everyone- and she doesn't seem to remember Shippou or Kirara!"  
"What?!" Everyone was shocked.  
"Could this be caused by Naraku?" Miroku asked, he seemed to have grasped the situation and was calm.

Inuyasha would've had a heart attack, holding back tears, he ran outside.  
"INUYASHA!" Sango called.


	6. Chapter 6

MY chapter's are short but at least I update quickly... kinda... Kagura comes in this

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha was crying, Kagome hated him but she likes Naraku... he always thought that she loves him, she was the only one that he had since Kikyou.

"Inuyasha..." Sango and Miroku looked up at him.

"Leave me alone." Inuyasha cried. Sango and Miroku did as he said, they never saw Inuyasha this sad.

--

Kaede stopped looking in Kagome's head and honestly, she knew that something was inside her head. All the ashes can't be caused by the human herself, only something else can do that.

--

Naraku stared at the room, there were... black holes forming and sucking everything in. He wasn't so surprised, this is not his first time controlling a body. The Mind protects itself by once in awhile by sucking everything up (while they sleep since this causes people to forget everything) and replace it with the last time it saved something. In other worlds, it's how a brain cell works, old brain cells die but are transported to new brain cells.

This was trouble, Naraku knew that the last time the mind saved itself was before he started messing everything up.

"Damn it, I might also get sucked up and..." Naraku stopped speaking and stared at the crack. It was closing up and he knew that Kaede will peek in her mind a lot. This was bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7**

Kagura stared up to the sky, her master's scent was faint. Which was good because the more freedom, the better. It was one day when Inuyasha and the gang invaded, Kagura went find food... Then it all just disappeared.

She wasn't sure whether or not to be happy... or curious. Her master was dead? Is he hiding? What's happening?

She stood up and sighed "Kanna, let's go look for Naraku."  
"yes Big Sister."

--

Naraku did escape the girl's head but... he was just a mere spirit, he can't find a good body now.

"Damn it!"

Short chappy D:


	8. Chapter 8

Ummm, Is a French kiss mature content? Cause if so, I'll have to change the rating --'

Chapter 7 Part B Disappeared D:

**Chapter 8 **

Something wasn't quite right- Naraku's scent was there.

--

"KYAAAAAAA!!"

One of the villager ran away from the youki that destroyed her dog. Inuyasha ran in to help her before she was completely destroyed and set her down on the floor. "What the hell?-" he was cut off by Kagura's attack which he blocked with the Tetsuiga.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome ran down there.

"Kagome! Get out of here!" Inuyasha said but he was grabbed by- by the youki. "What how is Naraku still alive?!"

Naraku jumped down and smirked at Inuyasha before grabbing Kagome by the wrists.  
"OW! Get off me you-" He kissed her.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha said but the youki tightened around his wrists.

Of all the things, Kagome was shocked he had kissed her, and because her mouth was open at the time, his tongue was exploring her mouth as he pleased. He finally released the kiss and Inuyasha saw the tongue come out of her mouth and he was angry beyond belief.

Naraku saw this and he couldn't leave the girl behind so he took the girl with her. Inuyasha jumped after them but Naraku was ahead of him and in a minute, Inuyasha lost him, his eyes blazed with anger.

--

He held her tightly but softly in his coat an at the same time Naraku was kissing the girl so she wouldn't scream. He finished covering his scent and he didn't want to be found because the girl was screaming.

--

Kagome was- actually, enjoying it, being kissed by a handsome man was her cup of tea and after awhile she decided to kiss back.

--

Me: Horrible isn't it? Forgive me T.T


	9. warning D:

Hai!!! I know I haven't updated in, like, forever but I will right now. I'm rewriting everything so check my profile for the new story :)


End file.
